Just Dance: Greatest Hits
"Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of" redirects here. For Just Dance: Best Of, click here. Just Dance: Greatest Hits is part of the Just Dance video game series published by Ubisoft. The game includes songs from Just Dance, Just Dance 2, Just Dance Summer Party, and Just Dance 3, with 25 songs in the Wii PAL (Europe) version (Best Of) and 35 songs in the NTSC (North America) Wii and Xbox 360 version (Greatest Hits). It is only available on the NTSC Wii and the Xbox 360. Track Listing Greatest Hits has 35 songs: * A "*" indicates that the song has been covered. * A "**" indicates that the song is not a cover on the Xbox 360 version of the game. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and/or effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "[]" indicates that the song has a different difficulty/effort on the Xbox 360. * A (U) indicates that the song must be unlocked with the use of a code on the D-Pad. * On the Xbox 360 version, the track list is listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii version, it's listed in the order below. Removed Songs These songs were going to be in the game, as seen in the files, but were removed for unknown reasons. Best Of Exclusives This game has 25 songs, but only the songs that are not on Greatest Hits are listed here. For a complete list see: Just Dance: Best Of * A "*" indicates that the song has been covered. * A (NOW) indicates that the song is also in Just Dance Now. * If you reached this page from any of the songs in this section please edit the page so it links to Just Dance: Best Of instead of here. Trivia *The Xbox 360 Version of the game has slightly different backgrounds than the Wii version, sometimes completely different. (Example: Dare on the Wii has no motion in the background except lights and flashes but in the Kinect they added fire and motion and lights) *As already stated above, Baby Girl and Katti Kalandal needs to be unlocked in the game by pressing buttons on a D-Pad eight times in an certain order while staying in the title screen to unlock a certain song. Here are the following codes for each song: **''Baby Girl'' code: UP-UP-RIGHT-RIGHT-DOWN-DOWN-LEFT-LEFT **''Katti Kalandal'' code: UP-UP-LEFT-LEFT-DOWN-DOWN-RIGHT-RIGHT ***'NOTE:' The code will not work in XBOX 360. *Gold moves seem more gradual and sophisticated in the Xbox than Wii: Instead of the gold ring coming in quick on Wii, the gold ring goes in on the dancer, and if they complete the move correctly, it waits one second, then comes back out (like in ). *Since this game uses the same menu as , there is an glitch on the Wii version; when the same method is used to unlock the Barbra Streisand (Extreme), a card appears where it says the routine has already been unlocked. However, the routine does not appear anywhere in the game. This glitch has been fixed in later copies. * Even though the cover says "Hits from Just Dance 1-2", the game also includes 3 songs from . * On the North American cover, only dancers from are featured. ** Also, the dancers have a different color scheme. *The PAL version of the game is available only for Kinect; for the Wii version, must be purchased. *As with Best Of, no dance crew routines are featured in the game, due to the fact that the game only features songs from and , along with 3 solo-mode songs from . *''I Like To Move It'' uses the cover version by Groove Century, but the artist is mistakenly credited as Reel 2 Reel feat. The Mad Stuntman in-game. *All audio files from were found in files for this game. *Unlike and , the start screen will not turn golden when you achieve 5 stars on every song. *On the Xbox 360 version of the game, when selecting Who Let the Dogs Out?, the original version plays instead of the cover. *Similar to , the Xbox 360 version of runs at 30fps while the Wii version runs at 60fps. * The Coach Me Mode in Just Create is only unlocked through Ubisoft Club. Gallery Qz43gSKoVBarBb-Uan5yIPSUE3FOPRsX.jpg|Wii Box Art 1342021062 just-dance-greatest-hits-xbox360-icon.jpg|Xbox 360 Box Art Greatesthits.jpg|PAL Box Art JDGH-wii-imageblock.jpg Video Just Dance Greatest Hits - Official Trailer Just Dance Greatest Hits - Song List menu - With 2 Secrets Codes Just Dance Greatest Hits Menu (Xbox 360) Just Dance Greatest Hits Credits References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Video games Category:Ubisoft